Princess Malucia
Princess Malucia is the main antagonist from Barbie and the Secret Door. She is the 10-year-old princess of Zinnia, a fantastical land accessed through a secret door in Alexa's garden. She is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain, and she performs the song "I Want It All". Story Grodlin was put in charge of Malucia when her parents went away. In their absence, Malucia spent a few weeks stealing magic from everyone, hunting magical creatures down with sniffers and trogs; the trogs guarded Malucia, and she took advantage of the ability sniffers have to detect magic by smell. She planned to take over Zinnia and was confident that she would prevail, going so far as to plan a celebratory party that would take place when she had succeeded. She was presented with a cake she had requested for the party, but did not approve of how it had turned out. Her evaluation of the cake was interrupted by the arrival of two sniffers that work for her: Sniff and Whiff. Sniff and Whiff told Malucia that they had found a young fairy, Nola, in the woods that day. Malucia then stole the magic from Nola's wings, making them disappear. The extra magic made Malucia's scepter larger. While Malucia was forcing Nola, Grodlin and other trogs to have a tea party with her, she was interrupted again by the sniffers. They told Malucia that they thought they knew where the Queen Unicorn, the most magical unicorn in Zinnia, was located. She disliked their uncertainty, but suspected that Nola knew the exact hiding spot of the Queen Unicorn. Malucia freed Nola, but followed the fairy with the trogs. Nola walked to the grove, a floating island in the trees of Zinnia where fairies and mermaids had come together to protect three unicorns from Malucia. After Malucia had been unwittingly lead to the grove by Nola, she and the trogs waited behind flowers. Nola warned everyone that Malucia was after the Queen Unicorn, as well as the unicorns in the grove. With magic from the horns of the unicorns, Malucia would be unstoppable. Nori, a fairy who had her magic stolen by Malucia, told everyone to stay in the grove and protect the unicorns, as well as each other; she planned to bring the Queen Unicorn, hidden in another part of the forest, to the grove. She was accompanied by Romy, a mermaid whose magic Malucia stole, and Alexa, a princess who got to Zinnia through a magic door in her garden. When Alexa arrived in Zinnia, her hair accessory turned into a magic wand. The wand was unable to put back what Malucia stole, but Nori told Alexa that with a princess on their side, they could fight Malucia, get her scepter, and then get their magic back. Nori, Romy and Alexa brought the Queen Unicorn to the grove entrance, and Malucia revealed herself. The trogs tied up the Queen Unicorn with ropes, and Alexa tried to stop them from getting to anyone else. Malucia saw Alexa using the wand and realised she had magic. Trogs grabbed Nori and Romy, but Alexa ran away. Malucia ran after her but failed to steal her magic and decided to focus on Alexa later. Malucia went into the grove and stole the unicorns, as well as the magic from all of the creatures that were hiding. Alexa went back to the grove and then traveled to Malucia's royal castle with Nori and Romy. From outside the castle, they looked through a window into the throne room and witnessed Malucia stealing magic from the Queen Unicorn. The color was drained from everywhere in Zinnia but the castle. Malucia began her party, but Alexa still had magic in her wand. Alexa, Nori and Romy tell the trogs guarding the castle that they formally surrender to Malucia, and they were allowed in. Alexa told Malucia that she is a princess, but Malucia did not believe her. She orders Sniff and Whiff to smell Alexa, and they detected the most magic they had ever smelled. Alexa tried to make a deal with Malucia to give everyone their magic back, and then she would let Malucia go, but Malucia thought Alexa was an impostor. Malucia used her scepter to tie up Nori and Romy. She then aimed her magic at Alexa, but missed her. Malucia became more frustrated and used her magic to become larger in size. During an attempt to steal Alexa's magic, Alexa noticed that the scepter was so full of magic that it was starting to crack. Alexa thought that if she let Malucia take her magic, it would be full of more magic than it could handle and it could break. She took the risk and let Malucia steal her magic, and it worked: the scepter exploded. Zinnia became vibrant again, full of color, and Alexa's appearance transformed to match. Alexa was then able to use magic without a wand, and restored the magic back to everyone it had been stolen from. Malucia was left with Grodlin, who made her sweep up the mess she had made. As she did so, the King and Queen of Zinnia returned. They asked if she had been good for Grodlin and she lied that she had, but Grodlin cleared his throat. The King asked Malucia if she had tried to take over the kingdom "again", and with some prodding she admitted to it. Her parents decided that the present they had brought her was more important than dealing with what she had done, but before she could follow them, Grodlin made her stay behind to clean. Physical Appearance Malucia has light skin, purple hair, and green eyes. She wears her hair in pigtails tied with blue ribbons. She wears a gold crown, a purple, blue and red dress, and purple and pink shoes. The dress has many layers and ruffles and bows, and the shoes have pink wings on the ankles. Personality Malucia is a spoiled girl who always gets what she wants. It does not matter what she has to do to get it all. The young princess takes advantage of her kingdom and Grodlin while her parents are away on a trip. She is on a mission to get all the magic she is being selfish and cruel to the people of Zinnia. Trivia *Princess Malucia will be the enemy of Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Simba, Sora, Alex, Bloom, Tino Tonitini, Otis, Thomas the Tank Engine and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Barbie and the Secret Door. *Princess Malucia will return to get revenge on Tino and his friends in Tino's Adventures of A Bug's Life. *Priness Malucia has a rivalry with her former friend Matau T. Monkey. Gallery Princess Malucia's defeat.png|Princess Malucia's defeat Category:Barbie Characters Category:Magical Characters Category:Characters voiced by Tabitha St. Germain Category:Characters Category:Females Category:PRINCESSES Category:Singing characters Category:Kids Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Magical Girls Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Barbie Villains Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:The Rainbooms' enemies Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Non-Disney princesses Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:The Anti-Irelanders Members Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure villains Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Cubix's Adventure villains Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:Non-Disney Villainesses Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Villains Category:Singing Villainesses Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Villains